bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Piper
* 3-4 (current) * 8-9 (first encounter in CH3) * TBA |appearances = Bendy and the Ink Machine * Chapter 3: Rise and Fall * Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders * Chapter 5: The Last Reel Bendy and the Dark Revival * TBA }} is one of the physical incarnations of the Butcher Gang and an imperfect reflection of Charley. He, alongside the other Butcher Gang members, was first designed in his ink corrupted form, from which his cartoon counterpart was designed."The Piper, the Striker, and the Fisher make up the dreaded Butcher Gang. Interestingly, the "ink corrupted" versions of the characters were designed first and then were reversed engineered into their more family-friendly cartoon forms." - Bendy and the Ink Machine, Chapter ?: The Archives Bestiary Physical Appearance Like his original form Charley, he is a cartoon animal humanoid character, with large ears, a black nose, a black beard and sideburns, a nearly bald head, and wearing a black tailcoat with a tan vest and a black tie. His stature is slightly taller than the two other Butcher Gang enemies. In his physical form, however, has a much twisted and disfigured appearance. Unlike the Butcher Gang enemies, Piper looks much more recognizable and far less confusing when connecting his appearance to his original form, as both Fisher and Striker had their heads swapped while their bodies were disfigured to such an extent that they barely resembled their original forms. Piper wields the pipe wrench as his weapon, hence his name. In context to Piper, both of his eyes are mutilated in different manner; his right eye is gouged out and filled with some kind of ink with an unnatural-moving socket area inside it, while sporting an X-shape for the left eye. Instead of originally circular, the shape of his ears strangely resembles closely to a human. His mouth is always wide open as if screaming, with human-like teeth instead of usual triangular ones. He wears a single black shoe on his left leg, and has a pegleg for his right leg, which gives him a limp when walking or running. His arms are long and skinny, and he wears a white glove on his right hand. His left arm looks stiff in position, and he is also missing his entire left hand. His tailcoat is slightly worn out with the right sleeve shorter than the left, and a hole is located from the bottom left of his stomach to reveal his innards. In Bendy and the Ink Machine, Piper's X-shaped left eye has small stitches, wearing a plunger for his right leg, and an animalistic nose similar to his original counterpart. In Bendy and the Dark Revival, Piper has gone through a much realistic appearance. He has a more human-looking face, more exposed rotten teeth gums from the upper jaw, leathery X-shaped stitch for the left eye, and his plunger pegleg is instead a pipe. Behavior Like the other Butcher Gang enemies, Piper speaks in extreme gibberish. However, Piper is still capable of speaking some clear words, only being able to say "Blah blah blah!" repeatedly. Piper moves very quickly towards Henry, and when near him he'll slow down. When close enough, Piper deals damage by hitting Henry with his pipe wrench. Piper can kill Henry after attacking about 6 times. Piper has a very low range vertical strike and a high range horizontal strike. Strategy In Bendy and the Ink Machine, a good strategy to kill him is to wait for him to attack, back away and come back while the animation is still playing. That way, Henry will be able to hit him at least twice before he can attack again. If faced with multiple Butcher Gang enemies it's best to kill him after Striker, as he is not very strong but not as slow as Fisher, which allows Henry to lure him away from Fisher and kill him easily. If he gets too close to the ink trails of Ink Bendy, he will die instantly. Getting inside the Little Miracle Station while fighting Piper will make him stop chasing Henry. However, if Henry does so in his very first encounter and during the second enemy challenge, Piper will instead remain idle unless Henry comes out of the Miracle Station in front of or getting back in Piper's sight if he's far away. He can take 6 hits from the Gent pipe, 3 hits from the pipe wrench, 2 hits from the Tommy Gun and 1 hit from the axe before dying, dissipating into ink. In Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders, throwing an empty Bacon Soup can at the unaware Piper does not deal damage to him but instead alerts him, Fisher and Striker, causing them to go after whoever threw it, in this case, Henry. If spotted, the best way is always run away by sprinting and jumping until they return to their original spot. However, using limited weapon-based empty Bacon Soup cans will kill him outright with only 2 hits. History Early Life Although every other details of Piper's origins are not explored, he was first created in his corrupted version before reversing his original cartoon form with the other Butcher Gang members."The Piper, the Striker, and the Fisher make up the dreaded Butcher Gang. Interestingly, the "ink corrupted" versions of the characters were designed first and then were reversed engineered into their more family-friendly cartoon forms." - Bendy and the Ink Machine, Chapter ?: The Archives Bendy and the Ink Machine Unexpected Surprise In Chapter 3: Rise and Fall, Piper is the first Butcher Gang enemy Henry encounters. His first appearance is at the end of Level K's power hallway from Henry's left, where he suddenly arrives by breaking through a "The Butcher Gang" cartoon poster with a raspy scream after Henry approaches the switch. After he jumpscares Henry, Piper walks toward him, only to clumsily fall off, getting back up a few moments later to proceed chasing after Henry to attack. Henry must finish Piper off with the Gent pipe before making the switch available to activate the entrance to the next location. The Harvest On Level 9, multiple lifeless clones of Piper and Boris can also be seen strapped to the tables in the flooded morgue, in which multiple Fisher and Striker corpses can also be seen. Twisted Alice explains that she uses the corpses' insides to increase her beauty and shape. Piper is next seen strapped to a table behind the window of the room at the end of Level 9, where he is tortured by Twisted Alice with heating sparks. She contemplates the possibility of killing Henry or tear him apart for the heart, using Piper as an example. Behind Piper's torture for punishment, Twisted Alice claims that he crawled into this room while trying to drag her back to the ink-filled place."Take this little freak for instance! He crawled in here... Trailing his tainted ink to my door! It could have touched me! It could have pulled me back!!" - Physical Alice, Chapter 3 After demanding Henry to do her bidding, Twisted Alice blocks the entire window with the gate and resumes electrocuting and torturing Piper. The Task During the special gears task for Twisted Alice, Piper spawns in the areas on Level K, roaming around the indoor balcony, the power hallway where he was first encountered, and the toy storage. In this fetch quest, Piper will be seen holding the special gear in his right hand, and will drop it after he is killed. Piper will later respawn during Henry's other tasks. Gang Fight When coming back after destroying the Bendy cutouts, Henry's next task is to defend Twisted Alice's entrance of the inner sanctum on Level 9 from Piper, and other Butcher Gang enemies. Navigating the Hearts In Level 14, the last time Piper is seen in this chapter is at the Inky Abyss with other Butcher Gang enemies, with several Piper corpses can be found scattered in the ink flood. Some of these corpses contain an ink heart. Sneak Around In Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders, Piper is only encountered in the Research & Design department of Storage 9, where he, Fisher and Striker gather around a fire in a barrel. Having no weapons to equip, Henry's one other way of passing the Butcher Gang is to use empty Bacon Soup cans to create a distraction, drawing them away from the entrance to nearby rooms, otherwise, they will go after Henry to attack. if he did not make it safely to other rooms in time, or if he didn't distract him. Hitting him with an empty can of Bacon Soup will make him, and the others notice Henry and chase him. On-Guard In Chapter 5: The Last Reel, Piper is on duty to guard the Administration maze, along with Striker and Fisher to prevent Henry from fulfilling the task. Bendy and the Dark Revival Piper will return in Bendy and the Dark Revival, with a slightly more polished model. So far, he is revealed in the gameplay trailer where he wonders off to the corridor until getting attacked by Audrey, glowing and vanishing to nothing, to Audrey's surprise and terror. Trivia General Facts * In concept art, Piper's clothes are more worn down, and his chin seems to melt, dripping a few white drips. * His name is likely a reference to the weapon he uses - the pipe wrench. * Piper, as well as the other Butcher Gang enemies are presumably based on the "three wise monkeys". Piper might be inspired by the "see no evil" verse, due to his mutilated eyes. In-Game Facts Bendy and the Ink Machine = ;General * In the game files, there is an actual death animation for Piper along with two other Butcher Gang enemies, supposed to play after killing him. However, this never displays in-game and Piper instead turns ragdoll. ;Chapter 3: Rise and Fall * The music that plays during the first fight against Piper is "Who's Laughing Now". * Piper, along with Striker, can be seen briefly in Chapter 3's reveal trailer where they are seen running across in one of the hallways in the trailer room. * Piper's behavior was changed over recent updates prior to update patch 1.3.1: *** Piper would randomly spawn in different locations besides just around Level K. *** Piper used to not carry one of the special gears during the quest of locating these said items. **During the confrontation against the Butcher Gang enemies while defending Physical Alice's entrance, killing Piper will cause another clone of himself to spawn once. * As Piper emerges from the "The Butcher Gang" poster, there is no animation for the poster itself bursting open, having only one frame of it torn apart. This is technically an oversight in development. ** It can also be noted the tip of Piper's left arm clips through the wall during his jumpscare animation. * There is a bug where Henry can still hit Piper before he even pops out of "The Butcher Gang" poster if Henry does not move any closer to the switch. Doing so causes Piper to come out without his animation playing to destroy the poster, floating in the air while remaining frozen. Piper will still follow after Henry, but cannot harm him. It is still possible to kill him. However, making this bug occur renders Henry unable to activate the switch, even after killing Piper, and this will stay until restarting the game. ** In Chapter 3's first release before the Chapter 4 update, this game-breaking bug was very different. Instead of coming out of the poster in a glitched way after his first hit, he will still remain behind the poster. However when enough hits are dealt, the dying Piper will clip through the poster without tearing it and dangle on mid-air before vanishing into ink. * Although very rare, another bug can cause Piper to spawn after 10 seconds each time when killing him as an endless cycle. Whether this bug was fixed for Chapter 4's release or not is unknown. * Accusing Piper from the torture room, Physical Alice said that Piper trailed his ink to her door while intruding. However, Piper was never seen leaving trails of ink behind as he is typically not an ink monster. * Piper using the special gear for his left arm while wielding the pipe wrench is a reference to the actual task where Henry collects special gears while equipping his pipe wrench. * On Level P, as noticed from the windows of the right-sided room in the lobby workshop, a Piper corpse can be seen laying on top of the table. However when Henry enters the room, Piper's body vanishes. * Mike Mood has posted a comical test video on for the Butcher Gang enemies, featuring Piper saying things like "Piper, I'm a Piper over here.", voiced done by Mike Mood himself."the good ol' days" - Mike Mood. September 25, 2018. Twitter. * Numerous Butcher Gang enemies, including several Pipers, will spawn at the Heavenly Toys room for a Lever Challenge minigame, as a second task after killing the pack of Searcher Minibosses. Henry must fight through all these enemies to move on. ;Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders * A Piper corpse is found in the Maintenance room, laying next to the wooden crate piled on top with ink hearts. |-|Bendy and the Dark Revival = * Piper appeared in the title reveal trailer for only split seconds in the darkness. References ru:Чарли pl:Rurarz Category:Monsters Category:Toon monsters Category:Butcher Gang Category:BATIM monsters Category:BATDR monsters